dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mandy Rintel
Amanda Rintel is a major protagonist in the Meshalutian Trilogy novella 90 Has No Secant, in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the teenage daughter of Rick and Eva Rintel, and an older sister to Tom Rintel. She was also for a time the "marked Rintel" of Meshaluta's fury. Character bio Mandy grew up at a fairly steady pace. She showed remarkable maturity at an early age, but was very insecure and easily frightened. She enjoyed playing mind games with her younger brother Tom. By the time Hurricane Nekoda began approaching the house, Mandy was 16 years old and 5'6" tall. She weighted 153 pounds. She initially spends time with Tom talking about her upcoming math assignments, when they get the urge to explore the attic. However, she discovers a magnetic storm accompanies Nekoda. Turning on the transceiver results in a dagger flying at her. The kids are terrified, and turn it off. She especially panics when the transceiver being on mutes her own voice. They head back downstairs getting ready to evacuate the island as the storm's trajectory moves at a manic pace directly for them. However, they find that Rick has been knocked off his wheelchair by the TV. They unplug their TV and put him back in his wheelchair. The kids head for their utility room when burglars Dewey Reynolds and Lenny Hidds break into the house, since the two of them would make driving away impossible. As both burglars and the Rintels are holed up in the house, Nekoda makes its way toward them. One bizarre incident after another tests their resilience at survival. Eva, while stranded at the LaFoe Airport, meets the Lumphars and learns of Meshaluta's curse on the Rintel family. It's eventually deduced that Mandy is the "marked" Rintel - the one Meshaluta has decided more than any of the rest as the one she wants to kill. Meshaluta's spirit is banking on Nekoda to get the job done. A school bus crashes into the utility room, making it too dangerous to stay there. The Rintels abandon their utility room, only to find themselves at the burglars' mercy. Dewey grabs a hold of Mandy, then drags her to the small hallway that leads to the family kitchen. He orders her to stand in front of the window and undress for his amusement. She shows reluctance to do so. He gets angry, pushing her to the ground and standing in front of the window. He then gets distracted by Tom trying to debate with him. The distraction leads to Dewey getting impaled by debris that flies through the window. He is immediately electrocuted as well. Lenny, no longer under Dewey's control, switches sides and offers to help Tom and Mandy get back to Rick. However, he dies of a heart attack. Mandy is reunited with the family, until they get a phone call. Eva calls Tom to tell him the magnetic storm is over. Tom rushes to the attic to collect the transceiver before it blows away. He succeeds, but only as the house begins collapsing and some falling ceiling nearly crushes Rick and Mandy. The storm's eyewall hits the house, leaving very little behind. However, a specialize rescue helicopter is able to fly into the eye and rescue the Rintels. Mandy actually survives the longest of any Rintel to endure the storm, even eventually getting married. However, she requires years of therapy to recover from all of Nekoda's traumatizing effects on her. Personality Mandy is portrayed as being very sweet, and academically very capable. However, she is not highly knowledgeable on survival skill. She also does not have a very thick skin when in the presence of evil. Her overall personality could best be compared to that of Disney's Snow White, if anything. She is this way in contrast to Tom; who is younger and has more to fear and yet, handles situations like a true champion. Is is because of Mandy's attitude in this story that her counterpart in Cursed is the Ground, Alison Rintel, is portrayed as a manipulative and cruel brat. Development Inspiration Mandy Rintel’s general innocence is modeled after that of Mandy Moore’s portrayal of Jamie Sullivan-Carter in A Walk to Remember. Likewise, her haircut and color are loosely based on Mandy Moore’s in How to Deal. Her reluctance to ever be seen undressed, combined with Dewey’s coercion, are a reversal of Chasing Liberty, which featured constant emphasis on glorification of licentiousness and one scene of nudity. That she is a parody of Mandy Moore's acting career was never without any doubt. However, the story's featuring of Mandy Rintel also asked what it would be like to place Mandy Moore in a role in an American "J-horror"-esque movie. Design Much like her brother Tom, Mandy was first created though edited clipart images. This was her Uber-Proto Gerosha (Earth-G1) form. She was later designed with her overalls using a skin file from The Sims Deluxe, forming part of Proto-Gerosha (Earth-G2) along with the first ever files of Stan and Shalia Flippo. Her design was later replicated as close as possible in The Sims 2, as part of Test Gerosha (Earth-G3.0.) Continuity-wise, little was done with her design since then. The next effort to create her with Sims software was not until 2008, where her appearance we created almost verbatim in Classic Gerosha (Earth-G5.) A Comprehensive Gerosha update of her appearance was created in 2011, but not publicly released. Efforts existed to modify her appearance to something an actual Louisiana resident would wear, as the climate even during a hurricane would have been a bit warm for the flannel shirt she is originally depicted wearing. See also * Rick Rintel * Tom Rintel * Eva Rintel * Meshaluta * 90 Has No Secant * Dewey Reynolds Category: 90 Has No Secant characters Category:Characters